


Freak

by rsadelle



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-21
Updated: 2009-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is a freak. Eliot knows this. The rest of the team knows this. Hell, anyone who's spent more than thirty seconds in her company know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. I've clearly been influenced by [](http://moirariordan.livejournal.com/profile)[**moirariordan**](http://moirariordan.livejournal.com/) 's "[Four and One](http://community.livejournal.com/theborogoves/58181.html)," which I read earlier this week.

Parker is a freak. Eliot knows this. The rest of the team knows this. Hell, anyone who's spent more than thirty seconds in her company know this. So Eliot's not really surprised that she's a freak in bed too. And it's not like he minds. That thing with the feather duster was hot, and he'd do the thing with the syrup again in a heartbeat. There are some places, though, where he draws the line. In his line of work, he ties people up; he doesn't get tied up.

Parker tries to make him. She has some skills and he doesn't really want to hurt her, so he does end up naked on his back in his bed with Parker on top. But he knows all kinds of fighting styles, and he flips them over without hurting her and she pulls in her instinct to knee him in the groin and hands him a condom he didn't see her get out of the drawer instead.

"You ever wonder," he asks with a grunt as he pushes into her, and he's still on top, at least so far, "if Hardison has all our places under surveillance?"

Parker twines her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck and draws herself up to say directly into his ear, "I know where all the cameras are," and then she twists them a little on the bed and then stops fighting him and arches up into every last thrust.

"Not worried about making him jealous?" Eliot gasps out.

"He likes me," Parker says, every word clear and distinct, and, damn, Eliot's going to have to work on his technique with her, "but he wants you to fuck him."

Eliot has a comeback for that, really he does, but he can't get it out because that woman has amazing muscle control and he's coming too hard to speak.

He's barely finished before Parker pushes him away from her and down, hands on his shoulders and then his head, holding his mouth to her cunt, and he eats her out until her gasps are just sounds without words. He smirks against her skin and then doesn't bother hiding it and comes back up to cover her body with his again. She lets him kiss her for a little bit until she shoves him off and they lie there side by side.

"You really think he wants me to fuck him?" Eliot asks.

"Oh, yeah." Parker runs a hand down the center of his chest, collarbone to cock. "He wants it."

"Huh." Eliot catches her hand and wraps it around his cock.

***

On the couch in his living room, Hardison uses a Kleenex to wipe the come off his hands and stomach. He reaches for the remote to see what else he can find, but Parker's jacking Eliot slowly, and this is way better than watching Nate and Sophie have the same conversation about their relationship for the millionth time.


End file.
